roblox_my_hero_academia_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha '''is a '''custom quirk '''owned by '''Shimi01. It is based on a [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Naruto_(series) Naruto] character known as [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha Obito Uchiha]. The quirk has [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Moves']], [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Moves']], [[Travelling Moves|'Travelling Moves']], [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Moves']] and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Moves']]. Perks * Custom Character Normal Moves Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance '''is a move of '''Obito Uchiha. Description: '''The user combines '''Kamui and Fire Style 'to create a great spiral of flames to burn enemies. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 50 damage to nearby enemies. Kamui: Empty Kamui: Empty '''is a move of '''Obito Uchiha. Description: 'The user uses '''Kamui '''on him/herself, to teleport different parts of the body to the other dimension, making the user pass through all attacks, but unable to attack while in this mode. * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Move]] that deals no damage, but makes the user pass through all attacks and not receive damage, but unable to attack. Kamui Kamui '''is a move of '''Obito Uchiha. Description: '''The user has multiple methods of using this technique, each one depending on where the mouse is located. If the mouse is located '''extremely near the user, he/she will be teleported in or out of the Kamui Dimension; if the mouse is located extremely near an enemy, he/she will be teleported in or out of the Kamui Dimension; if the mouse is located where there is no enemy standing, the user will be teleported there. * Stats: 'This is a [[Travelling Moves|'Travelling Move]] that deals no damage, and can be used in various ways. Each method of using it is explained in the description. Perfect Susano'o Mode Perfect Susano'o Mode '''is a move of '''Obito Uchiha. Description: '''The user turns into the '''Perfect Susano'o, granting access to a completely new moveset. * Stats: 'This is a [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Move]] that deals no damage, but changes the entire user's moveset and transforms him/her in the Perfect Susano'o. Outer Path Chains Outer Path Chains '''is a move of '''Obito Uchiha. Description: 'The user summons the chains of the '''Gedo Statue '''to trap enemies, deals damage and absorb their chakra/energy, giving it to the user. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move']] that deals 80 damage and traps enemies for a short time. It also absorbs enemies' chakra/energy and gives to the user. Perfect Susano'o Moves Susano'o: Kamui Shuriken Susano'o: Kamui Shuriken '''is a move of '''Obito Uchiha. Description: '''The user creates shurikens with the power of '''Kamui '''and throws at the enemies. These shurikens deal good damage, travel fast and teleport the enemy to the '''Kamui Dimension. * Stats: 'This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Travelling Moves|'Travelling Move']] that deals 40 damage and teleports the enemy to the Kamui Dimension. Susano'o: Kamui Lightning Cutter Susano'o: Kamui Lightning Cutter '''is a move of '''Obito Uchiha. Description: '''The user combines the power of '''Kamui '''with '''Lightning Cutter '''through the '''Perfect Susano'o. Whoever is hit will receive massive damage and be teleported in/out of the Kamui Dimension. * Stats: 'This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Travelling Moves|'Travelling Move']] that deals 80 damage and teleports the enemy to the Kamui Dimension.